


Il y a toujours un prix

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Discord : Les défis galactiques, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine.Après la victoire des Rebelles contre l'Empereur, la paix semble être revenue dans la Galaxie.Aux côtés des autres dirigeants de la Rébellion, Leia Organa, aussi connue sous le nom de Princesse Leia, a réussi à réorganiser un Sénat galactique. Alors que la Nouvelle République tente de maintenir l'ordre et la liberté, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon.Ayant attendu dans l'ombre pendant des décennies, de nouveaux Seigneurs Sith émergent, se disputant l'héritage de Darth Sidious.Sur un croiseur interstellaire, l'un de ces Sith est à la recherche d'informations.Des informations qui pourraient lui rappeler un lointain passé...[UA Star Wars]
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Il y a toujours un prix

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Prompt 19 + faire un UA Star Wars avec du Stucky (Cap ou pas cap de Starlight) + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel + Couple du 27/06/2020 (Steve/Bucky) + Défi couple 285 : Steve/Bucky + Mot du 28/08/2020 : laser + couleur du 28/08/2020 : écarlate + UA!Star Wars
> 
> Ce texte est donc un UA total. Je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste de Star Wars, tous le contraire. Le texte a donc été relu par Isa'ralia Faradian, que je remercie du fond du cœur. Sans ses fics Star Wars que je lis depuis longtemps, je me serais jamais sentie d'écrire ce texte je pense. Elle écrit aussi du Marvel, allez voir ce qu'elle fait :)
> 
> Niveau contexte de Star Wars, le texte prend place après les films Star Wars 4, 5, 6.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine._

oOo

_Après la victoire des Rebelles contre l'Empereur, la paix semble être revenue dans la Galaxie._

_Aux côtés des autres dirigeants de la Rébellion, Leia Organa, aussi connue sous le nom de Princesse Leia, a réussi à réorganiser un Sénat galactique. Alors que la Nouvelle République tente de maintenir l'ordre et la liberté, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon._

_Ayant attendu dans l'ombre pendant des décennies, de nouveaux Seigneurs Sith émergent, se disputant l'héritage de Darth Sidious._

_Sur un croiseur interstellaire, l'un de ces Sith est à la recherche d'informations._

_Des informations qui pourraient lui rappeler un lointain passé..._

Les portes de l'étage s'ouvrent sur le nouveau Seigneur Sith. Vêtu de noir, tous son être semble appeler à la guerre et à la violence, tout en niant son humanité. De son bras droit métallique, en passant par le masque lui enserrant le bas du visage jusqu'au sabre-laser à deux lames rougeoyant comme le sang. C'est un démon tout droit venu des légendes sur les Sith, celle qu'on raconte aux enfants afin qu'ils soient sages.

Les soldats de la Nouvelle République s'avancent. Ils le savent ; ils n'ont pas l'ombre d'une chance. Pas sans Jedi. Seuls ces derniers pourraient battre un Sith. Hélas, le seul capable de se battre était loin, à des années-lumières de là. Ils ne peuvent que gagner du temps pour que l'un d'entre transmette les coordonnées exactes de ce Sith et son signalement au Sénat.

D'un mouvement de la tête, le Sith envoie ses ennemis voler à travers toute la pièce. Une deuxième vague arrive, et se met à tirer sans prévenir, et deux arcs écarlates se dessinent dans les airs, renvoyant les tirs lasers un peu partout. Tous les gens à bord du vaisseau savent qu'ils ne seront pas de taille à lutter contre un Seigneur Sith.

L'un des soldats tente de bouger, de continuer de se battre, malgré sa colonne détruite, suite à la projection de Force.

Alors que les troupes du Sith arrivent et terminent de prendre possession du croiseur, ce dernier se positionne devant le mourant.

-Où est la Sénatrice Carter ?

-Je… Ne…

-Dis-le moi et j'épargnerai les autres soldats de ce vaisseau.

-Ne…

-Elle était censée être à bord de ce vaisseau.

-Capitaine… Plus…. malin….

-Un capitaine ?

-Ro...gers…

Alors qu'il sent la mort le toucher, le soldat voit différentes émotions traverser les yeux du Sith.

Une mort écarlate sépare son corps et sa tête, alors que l'être de colère se relève.

-N'en tuez aucun. Je veux la Sénatrice Carter et ce Capitaine Rogers. Et nous les aurons avant Darth Skull.

Au sein de ses appartements du nouveau Sénat galactique, la Sénatrice Carter écoute attentivement le rapport que lui font les quelques rescapés de l'attaque de ce nouveau Sith. À ses côté son ami et garde du corps, le capitaine Rogers, écoute aussi attentivement.

Il n'est garde du corps que de nom. Tous ceux qui connaissent bien la Sénatrice savent que c'est une femme d'action, aussi à l'aise dans l'arène politique que sur le champ de bataille. Mais pour une raison qui leur est inconnue, un des Sith s'étant dévoilé récemment en était après elle. Et se battre contre une armée ou un Sith ne revenait pas au même. Étant un excellent stratège, le Capitaine Rogers avec donc proposé de rester à ses côtés pour la protéger et tenter d'arrêter le Sith, pendant que le seul Jedi tentait de restaurer l'Ordre et de maintenir l'équilibre.

-Ce n'était pas Darth Skull… C'en était un autre. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas participé à la dernière bataille contre l'Empereur, je gérais nos arrières…

-Tu dois savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui les mette en danger. Peggy, ça doit être très important, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Non ! Je ne vois pas ce dont je pourrais me souvenir. Et les seuls personnes sensibles à la Force que j'ai connues, sont Luke Skywalker et…

La politicienne s'arrêta de parler en voyant le visage de son ami se refermer. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps de revoir l'image de Bucky Barnes, membre de la Rébellion à ses côté, autrefois. Sensible à la Force, il était mort lors d'une mission, se sacrifiant pour que leur unité puisse fuir.

Seul Steve avait pu assister à sa mort, regardant son amant tomber dans le vide de l'espace sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Et Bucky.

Ils restent un instant silencieux, perdus dans leur pensées et leurs souvenirs. Puis, Steve se relève.

-Je vais le trouver. On tirera ça au clair.

-J'aimerais t'accompagner, mais les affaires au Sénat sont bien trop importantes… La Galaxie est prioritaire.

-Je me débrouillerai.

Trouver des informations sur un Seigneur Sith n'étais pas chose aisée. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir parler de leurs mouvements exacts, sans peur d'être identifiés comme une menace pour un camp ou l'autre. De plus, la nouvelle République était encore auréolée de sa victoire contre l'Empereur, ce qui poussait les utilisateurs du Côté Obscur à agir dans leurs chères ombres.

Mais pour qui savait écouter, qui payer, et où aller, il y avait toujours un moyen d'apprendre quelque chose.

Après plusieurs semaines d'enquête dans différents coins de la galaxie, Steve avait mis la main sur différentes informations. Darth Skull avait un apprenti, Darth Soldier. Le second n'avait pas été vu avec son maître depuis deux ans. C'était ce dernier qui avait pris d'assaut le croiseur à la recherches d'informations sur la Sénatrice Carter. Il y avait peu de descriptions du Sith, seulement des rumeurs parlant d'un style à deux sabres.

Bloqué dans ses recherches, le Capitaine se résolut à faire appel à une vieille amie, mercenaire et agent double pour la Rébellion ; Natasha Romanov, dite la Veuve Noire.

.

Ils se rencontrèrent dans la Cantina d'un monde désertique. Arrivé en avance, Steve attend une bonne heure avant de voir apparaître la rousse. Elle est en retard, mais il sait que si elle s'est montrée, c'est que le lieu est sûr. Il se détend légèrement et sourit à la femme qui le regarde en souriant.

-Rogers. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Romanov. C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Après quelques échanges de banalités, la rousse fronce les sourcils.

-Dis-moi ce qui m'amène ici.

-Deux Sith en sont après notre amie commune, qui n'a aucune idée de pourquoi. Ce qui étaient des attaques espacées et sans grandes envergures ont pris de l'ampleur quand l'apprenti s'est visiblement émancipé, et à réussi à prendre un croiseur interstellaire. Elle est obligée de rester sur Coruscant, suite à plusieurs tentatives de kidnapping. Moi-même suis suivi, certainement pour mon lien avec elle.

-Quels Sith ?

-Le Crâne et le Soldat.

Le visage de Natasha se ferme.

-Que sais-tu ?

-Ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Dis-moi.

-Il y avait des rumeurs un peu partout. Des rumeurs sur un ancien Rebelle qui aurait été fait captif et torturé pendant des années par un Sith.

-… Un… ancien Rebelle ?

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Personne n'en sais beaucoup. Le Sith en question fait éliminer tous ceux qui en parlent. Peu sont ceux au courant _et_ en vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il se pourrait que son apprenti ne soit pas au courant.

-Il aurait perdu la mémoire ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vide de la galaxie, le Seigneur Sith attend que l'un de ses seconds arrive avec des nouvelles qu'il espère enfin bonnes. Après tout ce temps, il espère avoir enfin des réponses.

-Seigneur ?

-Vous pouvez parler.

Il reste face au vide de l'espace, sans daigner se tourner vers son subordonné.

-La Sénatrice Carter est à bord. Nous attendons que le Capitaine Rogers se manifeste.

-Peu m'importe cet homme. Préparez la Sénatrice, je désire lui parler.

Menottée à une chaise, Peggy Carter tente de respirer calmement. Et dire qu'elle se pensait en sécurité sur Coruscant… Elle avait vendue cher sa peau, mais face à six mercenaires, même elle n'avait pu réagir.

Son cou la lance encore à l'endroit où elle avait été piquée au milieu de l'affrontement, alors que les effets du somnifère s'estompent peu à peu.

Un bruit de porte se fait entendre, et elle l'entend entrer, lui, l'un des Seigneur Sith la traquant depuis un moment.

Il se place face à elle, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Ses yeux sont légèrement dissimulés par ses cheveux mi-longs, dégageant une impression de sauvagerie, accentuée par le masque faisant disparaître le bas du visage du Sith.

-Sénatrice Carter. Mon Maître, Darth Skull a régulièrement tenté de vous éliminer, tout en me cachant soigneusement cette information. J'ai appris récemment de nombreuses choses, et je pense que vous pourriez être une pièce dans ce puzzle. Alors dites-moi ce qu'un Sith vous veut.

-Vous êtes un Sith, non ?

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots… Ou avec ma patience.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Sans dire un mot, l'homme lève son bras métallique, et ouvre la main, avant de fixer celle de sa prisonnière. Puis, il referme lentement son poing. Peggy retient un hurlement, alors qu'elle sens les os de sa main être réduits en miettes.

S'obligeant à respirer lentement et à lutter contre la douleur, elle leva les yeux pour défier du regard le Sith.

-Je. Ne. Sais. Rien.

Il baisse le bras.

-Vous dites la vérité.

Sans rien dire de plus, il sort de la pièce, laissant la femme seule, avec son poing en miettes.

À bord d'une navette discrète, Steve et Natasha se préparent mentalement à la tâche qui les attend. Le Sith les a pris de court en réussissant à organiser l'enlèvement de la Sénatrice Carter alors qu'ils tentent encore de réunir des informations.

Ces dernières ne plaisent pas au capitaine, absolument pas, et il tâche de ne pas y penser plus que nécessaire. Concentré sur sa mission, il se demande une fois de plus si s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau d'un Sith sans Jedi est une bonne idée.

La réponse est certainement non, mais il n'a pas le temps d'attendre Luke.

.

Au début, l'infiltration se déroule sans accrocs. Steve et Natasha arrivent à progresser assez rapidement dans le vaisseau, sans se faire repérer. Arrivant au niveau des cellules, ils libèrent Peggy, qui s'empresse de les suivre. Lorsque son ami propose de s'occuper de sa main détruite, la politicienne refuse ; la priorité est de sortir de là.

Malheureusement, Darth Soldier se tient là, sans un mot, devant leur seule issue.

Le Sith les regarde, sans dire un mot. Dans son esprit, ses pensées tourbillonnent. Il va enfin avoir des réponses. Savoir ce que son maître lui cache depuis si longtemps, cette information qu'il pensait avoir si bien dissimulée.

Une information sur son passé oublié.

.

Steve sent ses muscles se tendre. Il sait qu'ils n'ont aucune chance en confrontation direct. Sans réfléchir, il passe devant ses amies, prêt à mourir si cela peut leur permettre de fuir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, une force invisible le projette contre un mur, où le rejoignent Natasha et Peggy.

Il tente de se débattre, de retrouver le contrôle de son corps, mais rien. Il le savait pourtant, s'attaquer à un Sith était suicidaire, mais, il avait quand même voulu tenter.

Cependant, alors que le capitaine s'attendait à voir la mort venir rapidement, ou au moins de la torture, il n'en fut rien.

Darth Soldier les regarde d'un air interrogatif. Tous ses muscles sont tendus, il est prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement de ses prisonniers, mais il semble plus interrogatif que menaçant.

Les regards du Sith et du Capitaine se croisent.

Et il y a quelque chose.

Un souvenir qui remonte.

Un souvenir plein de peur, d'angoisse, de cris.

Et le spectre de la mort flotte sur cet événement.

oOo

_Un hangar spatial, plongé dans le noir. Un groupe de Rebelles, cherchant à saboter une installation impériale. L'air qui s'échappe un peu plus à chaque seconde. Des hommes et des femmes cherchant à s'échapper, sans plus se soucier de leurs camps. Le Sith, tache écarlate sur une tenue d'obscurité. Les deux combattants, le blond et le brun, prêts à se sacrifier pour sauver tous les autres._

_Ils sont au bord de la navette. Les portes tardent à se refermer. L'ennemi est là, retardant le départ._

_Des ordres sont hurlés. Les moteurs crachent. Le nez de l'appareil se tourne vers l'infini. Les portes se referment doucement._

_Le brun glisse, attiré par la Force._

_Le blond écarquille les yeux, se laisse tomber au sol._

_Espoir fou de le rattraper._

_Espoir déçu._

_Leurs regards se croisent une dernière fois._

_Le brun glisse hors de la navette._

_Les portes se referment sur son bras._

_Et la navette fuit._

_De loin, il ne peut que voir le corps flotter dans le vide de l'espace, perdant du sang, trop de sang._

_Les navettes de l'ennemi rodent._

_Les Rebelles fuient._

oOo

Un fol espoir court dans son esprit. Un ruisseau qui coule lentement alors que le regarde de Steve glisse sur le corps de Sith, devenant torrent puis fleuve tandis que le Capitaine reconnaît les courbes d'un corps qu'il a autrefois aimé.

Et lorsque leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, l'espoir fait place à la certitude. Un océan calme, où chaque goutte est une possibilité.

-Bucky ?

-Qui donc est ce «Bucky» ?

-C'est… C'était…

Il cherche ses mots, tentant de savoir quoi dire. L'emprise de la Force se fait plus faible autour de lui. Mais Steve ne cherche pas à bouger, à faire quoi que ce soit. Tout son esprit est focalisé sur le Sith, celui qui fut son amant.

-Vous me connaissez.

Ce n'est pas une question. L'ennemi les regarde avec la force tranquille qu'offre une certitude longtemps cherchée.

Il se tourne vers la Sénatrice.

-Vous aussi, mais vous ne me reconnaissez pas… Ou vous ne voulez pas. Qui est Bucky ?

-Un soldat de la Rébellion, tombé au combat, répond Natasha.

Darth Soldier fronce ses sourcils, et semble se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. Puis, lentement, il lève la main, et retire son masque.

Les trois anciens Rebelles ne peuvent retenir un sursaut de stupeur. Le visage de Bucky est bien là, devant eux. Plus pâle, déformé par un masque froid du Côté Obscur, le menton marqué d'une terrible cicatrice.

L'univers de Steve se déforme devant cette nouvelle réalité, longtemps espérée, sans jamais être crue.

-Tu es James Buchanan Barnes, ancien membre des Rogues. Nous te pensions tombé au combat. Tu es né sur Coruscant en 19 avant Yavin. Nous sommes amis d'enfance, toi et tes parents m'avaient aidé toute mon enfance car je suis orphelin. De même, avant l'entraînement dans la Rébellion, nous n'étions pas très riches, et j'avais une constitution fragile, ce qui s'est arrangé… Nous étions ensemble membres de l'escadron des Rogues. Tu avais une affinité avec la Force que tu tentais de cacher pour ne pas être découvert. Et… Nous étions…. Très amis.

Un silence accueil ces paroles, et le Sith semble hésiter.

-C'était donc ça, que mon Maître cherchait à cacher en vous éliminant…. Pourquoi ?

Steve reste silencieux. Il est tout prêt de les dire, ces mots qu'il n'a plus dit depuis longtemps. Mais il ne peut pas.

Les yeux de Bucky croisent les siens. Ce regard, il le connaissait autrefois par cœur. Et il n'a presque pas changé ; la souffrance et le doute sont venus obscurcir ses yeux gris.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-Il a juste du mal à réaliser que tu es en vie, intervient Natasha. Maintenant, tue-nous ou libère-nous !

-Je…

Le Sith hésite, visiblement perdu quant à la décision à prendre.

-Mon Maître cherchait à vous éliminer, il y a bien une raison pour cela. Il a tous fait pour me cacher vos existences, tout en tentant de vous éliminer. Il y a quelque chose, et ce n'est pas un simple lien dans nos passés. Parlez !

-Quel est ton souvenir le plus ancien ?

La peur et le souvenir intense de la souffrance s'inscrivent un bref instant sur le visage du Sith, avant de s'effacer, pour ne plus être qu'un reflet dans ses yeux aciers.

Il se détourne, prêt à partir.

-Attends !

Steve cherche ses mots, comment apporter la douceur au milieu de la colère qu'il ressent.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? De moi… De tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, de bon comme de mauvais ? Il t'a pris tout ça, pour faire de toi un Sith ? N'attends pas de moi que je reste là sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Je te laisserai pas souffrir plus longtemps, Bucky, pas sans faire mon maximum. Et si tu ne t'en souviens pas… Nous sommes ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Lentement, le Sith se retourne, plongeant ses yeux orages dans ceux océans du capitaine.

-Tu veux m'aider ? Tu ne connais rien à la Force, au Côté Obscur, à ce que je suis devenu, à ce que j'ai vu, vécu, subi ? Il y a toujours un prix quand on s'approche des ténèbres… Es-tu prêt à le payer ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Peu importe où est cette fin et ce qu'on doit traverser pour l'atteindre.

Le regard du Sith se fait moins dur, et son visage se détend légèrement. Darth Soldier hésite longuement, et Bucky Barnes semble un instant réapparaître.

L'emprise de Force qui retient Steve, Peggy et Natasha disparaît peu à peu, alors que celui qui était leur ennemi s'approche de Steve.

-Aide-moi alors.

-Je te le promets.

**Author's Note:**

> Une suit peut être négociée si vous avez aimé :)
> 
> Prochain Prompt : "Fièvre Nocturne".


End file.
